


The Eyes Have It

by Highkingeliot



Category: The Magicians (TV), The Magicians - Lev Grossman
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-10
Updated: 2018-02-10
Packaged: 2019-03-16 04:38:00
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 916
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13628736
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Highkingeliot/pseuds/Highkingeliot
Summary: A spell gives sight to your soulmate, Kady and Margo are in for an interesting discovery.





	The Eyes Have It

I walked into the room and saw her standing there. I’d seen her before at various spots around campus. What on earth was she doing here?

I walked confidently over to her.

“Hey, what brings you here?”

“Hi, I’m Kady.” She held up her hand. 

“I don’t do that.” I declined to shake her hand.

“Here’s your drink.” Eliot walked out and handed the new chick one of his famous cocktails. 

“Thanks.” She took it and looked at me while drinking it. Like a dog trying to assert its dominance. 

“Hey El, can I get one?” I purred.

“Sure Bambi, I made plenty, here.” He handed me the other one he had carried out. I took a sip and smiled at Eliot. 

He walked out of the room, presumably to grab the drink that he wanted. 

“Ok, let’s get one thing straight princess, Eliot is mine.” 

“Relax, I’m not trying to steal him. He showed me around campus and invited me back here for a drink. He said he needed to talk to me.”

“Well, I’m here so you can go now.” I shot her a look that I usually reserved for enemies higher on my list.

“Hey Bambi, I see you met Kady.” 

“Yep sure did El.” I smiled at him as he draped his arm over my shoulder. 

I looked over and saw Kady roll her eyes before making her way to the couch. 

“I’ll make some snacks.” 

Eliot walked out to the kitchen and began making up some of his signature snack plates. It was usually an assortment of fruits and cheese and crackers and such but it worked well with his drinks. 

I walked over to Kady and stood in front of her before she had a chance to sit down. 

“Look. You can’t take him from me.”

“I’m not trying to steal anyone, relax.”

“I don’t know what you’re up to but I’m on to you.”

“I’m not up to anything, he said he needed to talk to me about something. I said I was busy, he insisted it was important and offered me a drink. Quite honestly I could use a good strong drink, so I agreed.”

“So you only came here cause he offered you drinks? How low.”

“And you’re telling me you dress like that around him to be best friends?”

“Bitch.”

“Cunt.”

I was beyond words enraged. No one called me that but me. I reared back and let her have it. Straight across the face. 

Kady looked up holding her jaw. I had gotten her good. I could see the slight mark on her face. Good. 

She looked up and we locked eyes. She blinked and refocused. I looked at her not breaking eye contact. I saw her eyes and one was a shimmering amber brown while the other was a hazy smoky gray. 

Shit, did I really hit her hard enough to change her eye color? Wait. No. 

“Hey, what the hell is up with your eyes?”

“What do you mean? Your eyes are the ones all fucked up.” 

“What?”

She looked up and caught sight of herself in one of the mirrors. I looked over and saw my reflection in a mirrored vase. 

“What the….” We both chimed in unison. 

“Hey ladies.” Eliot walked back into the room carrying trays of food. 

“Shit.” 

“Fuck.”  
“Ok, what’d I miss?”

“I slapped her so hard her eyes changed colors.”

“Hers are fucked up too.” 

“Ummm shit.” 

“Eliot?” 

“Ok, Ok. I heard something about this.”

“Spill. Now.” 

“Yeah. Like what the hell?”

“Ok, you may want to sit for this.”

“Eliot!”

“Ok! Apparently there is a spell, a kind of enchantment if you will, that when you make physical contact with your soulmate for the first time, one of your eyes changes colors to match theirs.” 

“What?!!!”

“Oh, we’re not…”

“Congratulaions?”

“Eliot!”

“I can’t control it. It just happens.”

“Has it happened to you?”

“Sadly, no, but not for my lack of trying. I’ve made a lot of contact. None so good as to steal the hazelnut shine from my eyes.”

“Ok, so how do we fix it?”

“There’s nothing to fix. Congrats soul companions, commence in your life time of coitus and happiness.” He snarled as he lit a cigarette, took a slow drag and then took a long drink from his flask. 

“You?’

“You!”

“OK, yes we get it, you and you. Get on with it.” He took another drag and sighed and sat on the couch. 

I looked back at Kady. 

“Ok, so what now?”

“Guess we should get to know each other.” 

I sat down on the couch and reached for my favorite magazine I looked down to see Kady reaching for the same one.

“Hmmm, good taste, maybe this won’t be so bad.” I smirked at her as she sat in the chair. 

I let her take the magazine and I reached for my drink. 

I heard the door open and in walked Quentin. 

“Hey, El, have you seen my book?” He asked all flustered.

“Relax Q. Here it is.” Eliot said so matter of fact, holding up Quentin’s copy of ‘Fillory and Further’. 

“Oh, God. Thanks El.” He sighed in relief and walked over and took his book. 

I noticed as he did him and Eliot briefly touched hands. Quentin made his way upstairs and Eliot reached for a carrot. 

He looked up at me and smiled. 

“Um Eliot?”

“Yeah?”

I held up a mirror to him. 

“Look at your eyes.”


End file.
